1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of video conferencing, and more particularly to streaming playback within a live video conference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing allows two or more locations, and participants at those locations, to communicate by simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions through the use of telecommunication technologies. Recently, video conferencing has become more popular due to easily available high speed Internet, reduced costs of high quality web cameras, and powerful computing processors and video compression techniques. There are, however, multiple issues with current video conferencing systems that inhibit the effectiveness of the video conference to the participant or user. One of the main issues is the users' inability to perform other tasks during a video conference. For example, if a user needs to take a phone call, talk to someone within their office, or send an e-mail, they cannot perform these tasks without appearing to have left the video conference.